The Dancer of the Sky
by Clan LeFemme
Summary: The first installment of the Clan LeFemme series. This one about the Skydancer..


The Dancer Of The Sky by Clan Le'Femme (ClanLeFemme@hotmail.com) written by Skydancer Author Note: GARGOYLES and everything pertaining to them belong to Disney and Buena Vista, not Clan Le'Femme. We make no claims to them. The character of "Skydancer" belongs to Skydancer and may not be used without the author's permission. Clan Le'Femme consists of eleven members: Skydancer, Firedancer, Pendragoness, Leia Morgana, Mad Mage Merlyn, Lisette, Shadow Gargoyle, NightAngel, Robyn M., Angel H., and Lady Foxglove. All are the authors of various stories posted under the heading "Clan LeFemme." Each story is a different segment of a much bigger whole. Enjoy all of them! ***************************************************************************** Far away from the glittering lights that shaped and confined the horizons of any city, deep within the Appalacian Mountains was where she called home. Here in these breathtaking ancient hills, she made her way. The presence of the mountains called to her, drawing her towards them with their certainty and safety. Within the encircled shadows of the culverts, the grey-green foliage spilled, rustling, whispering to her-- promises of safety shaped by the rising evening breeze. She stood amongst the trees for what seemed an eternity of waiting, contained by minutes, hours, and days of a span of time that had no beginning and no end. And still she waited. Waiting until the wild current of anticipation began singing in her blood and was joined by the elemental electricity, set free by the welcoming darkness, of the storm she knew was approaching. Beyond the dark defile describing the boundary of this, her silent purgatory during the day, only the endless indecision of twilight stood between her and her freedom. The last lingering rays of sunlight traced the trees with sharp outlines that slowly, too slowly, softened to broad strokes of charcoal. With a quickening tempo of her heart, she broke free of her stone shell. Around her, the daytime rhythms of the forrest were slowing to a hushed, measured refrain. She waited a moment, seperate from, but not immune to, that gentle, melancholy melody as it moved toward the caesura marking the division of day from night. Suddenly, a chill wind swept away the last, tattered remnants of day and brought with it the fierce onslaught of the early autumn storm. Dark, silver streaked the sky. The torrent before her beckoned, granting the anonymity that was hers-- assurance of welcome, her passport to the world beyond. With a habit that had become a tradition, she unfolded her fourteen foot wingspan and breathed deeply of the ozone soaked air. Her spirit echoing the rushing release of the rain, she broached its welcome fury, letting its tumult carry her where she would go as she leaped into the deepening night and drifted up into the clouds that were her second home. *************************************** Sepia and russet, the autumn shades of the forrest blended with the charcoal shadows of twilight to flow beneath a glittering trace-work of stars high above her. Chill with the promise of rain, the air crackled with the static electricity of lightning flashing amongst the clouds in which she flew high in the sky. Dancing in amongst the clouds, she stretched her hands outwards to catch the bolts and to gain more energy. She did not know why she could do this or what its purpose was for, she just knew that she always had been able to and she did not question the whys and hows. The lightning came to her naturally, always to her hands. Afterwards she felt more alive and rejuvenated than she had before. But the effect would always fade and then she would crave for more. The lightning energy that she collected must have a purpose, but she did not know nor cared what it was for. She didn't care about much. Her home in the mountains provided everything she needed. She did not know her orgins and couldn't remember not ever living in the mountains. She was not even sure of her age. Her mind knew no concept of such matters. She just knew that the mountains had always been there and she with them. She had been small at first, this she knew. But as time went on she had grown larger and then as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped. That had been long ago. She had been very small at first, but now knew that she had nearly tripled in size. It had added to her hunting skills, and made her more effective. Lightning streaked across the sky. Turning, she faced it, welcoming it's charge of energy. Driven by the wind, raindrops slanted against her and splattered her with their mist. The streaming darkness beyond blurred the lights of the stars high above. The damp mist condensing and shaping their pale white incandescence, they reminded her of a silent, sentinel row of candles that she sometimes used to read by. She swooped down lower out of the sky, closer to the trees. Lightning flashed again. Catching an updraft, she sailed back up into the clouds, doing a dance amongst their swirling wisps. Sailing above the clouds, she rose above the storm. High above the soft waves of the clouds, she did a rippling dance against the deep, black sea of the night sky. The black velvet blanket covered her, filling her with the mysterious murmurs and ageless secrets of the air. The nightwind blew. The moon had risen, a diaphanous ghost riding the tattered remnants of storm clouds across the sky, creating patterns of shadow and light upon the slanting planes of its numerous white clouds. Lifting a slender, moonlit arm, she traced the constellations with a sweep of her hand. A falling star soared by. It swirled with her, dancing across the heavens with a sparkling cloud of diamonds before it bowed gracefully to its mortal dancing partner and went arcing along its way. The silent wind of its passage showered her with sparks of dancing light, bestowing upon her a heavenly kiss. A stray moonbeam silvered the wings of her delicate eyebrows. Her eyes, two grey-green mysterious oceans communed with the celestrial light. Her dark hair captured moonfire in its awesome light. This was where she loved to be most in the world-- amongst the clouds of the night sky, doing her celestrial dance. For this was who she was, Skydancer. ***************************************************************************** 


End file.
